A Rainy Day In May
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: Love that goes ignored can tear at the soul. Betrayal can weaken love. This word that we say so freely, do we really know what it truly means? Also, do we know how serious said word is?THIS IS A ROUGE/SHADOW/SONIC, Sonadow and Shadouge LEMONS! Ch.2 R
1. Heartbreak

**LovelyBubbles07- **Yo...Emo LB here...since I'm on serious LRG Writer's block I thought I should probably share this little tidbit of a story concept in my mind...well ok I just thought this up outta the blue...and I didn't post it because it seemed so personal to me. However its the introduction of a new genre for me and for LunaMiakoda who will be helping me through this story...I swear this is the last one...I promise...maybe not lol...XD

I think...

But let me make one thing clear right now....so none of you retards ask or send me hate mail about it....

**THIS IS A ROUGE/SHADOW/SONIC Triple Triangle Story! THIS STORY IS AND WILL END AS A SONADOW! THIS WILL HAVE SONADOW LEMONS! IT WILL ALSO HAVE SHADOUGE LEMONS!!! YOU HAVE YOUR WARNING! THIS IS THE FIRST ATTEMPT AT THIS PAIRING SEQUENCE!!! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN OPEN MIND AND YOU COMPLAIN, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR READING! **

lol Anyways yeah so read it!

Disclaimer: Charmy Bee: In the midst of LB's writer's block, LB can't think of anything funny to say that states that she doesn't own anything...so she's an idiot...just like US! Right Vector!!!

(Charmy grins and Vector cuts a death look at him)

Vector: DAMN YOU CHARMY!!! FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!! BIATCH!!!

Espio: (slaps his forehead) am I the only one thats not warped by these stupid ass 3D platformer Sonic games?

Mighty: (cuts eyes at Espio) Ah fuck you Espio...lest you're still gettin' paid...fuckin ass...

ok...(anime sweatdrops) guess I'm not the only one being emo today...

Shadow: A FUCK YOU GUYS THATS MY SHTIC! (chaos blasts everyone into oblivion)

My Shadow is nuts and WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!! (twinkles)

**A Rainy day in May**

**Rouge's Point of View**

I took a bus across the country, it will be a 2 day trip to get there, and hopefully they won't be too mad that I took some extra incentive along the way. I've traveled cross countries, through towns, and small villages. Each time it stopped I would stop and get something to remind me of the place. Of course that is what the travel stations are for right? Souvenirs for no one in particular, just to collect them against the will of your budget. Sometimes the rides are long and winding, they take you way out the way, these tour buses. You could be anal and ask the driver how long till you get where your going, but you could also get the seat next to smelly ass bus bathroom for being smart.

I sat in that spot for you...I needed you that badly that I endured it. Snacks of fruit and cheese really didn't fill me up like it used to. Eventually I broke down and tried one of the toxic hot dogs. Thinking that we will dine at nice restaurants when I get there. I could have flown, in more ways than one, but the fatigue would make the trip longer, and airplanes are too noisy and cramped for flying. Although, I think I might reconsider the airplane. If I wasn't in such a rush... But its ok...

I stood at the travel station, blue tour buses flying past for other destinations, the inside had a franchise eatery. What do the humans call it? Pizza Hut I think? It doesn't matter to me, I would never eat there anyway, unless I was desperately hungry. My phone has no signal out here, GUN can afford everything but a reliable phone plan. That's why I made sure I took that last emerald, I didn't need the blue one, but I wanted to get it for you. The green one suits you though, I remember when I sent you that scarf in the mail, seeing you wear it made me smile. I haven't smiled like that in a long time.

It's been two hours now, I'm waiting for a glimpse of your outline...are you coming? Fears run through my mind, maybe you were just toying me? The private talks we had when not on missions, where they for nothing? Did I make a fool of myself for falling in love with a fellow ally? Or were you my ally? I've been twiddling my fingers, I didn't let them know my real reasons for coming all the way out here, but I suppose they sort of knew. I see you, you try to sneak up on me but I know that flash of light from anywhere, even when your behind me. I feign my ignorance as always and I look down and smile. Why are you the first one to make my knees weak? I turn males like you to putty, man and animal alike. How come you do the exact opposite? Your staring at me now...

"What's wrong Rouge"

"Nothing...let's go...."

I wanted to tell you about what I thought then, but I think I should wait...at least till afterwards. You decided to give me a tour of the town, of course at super speed. It was all a blur. When we slowed down, you showed me the most beautiful places, the valleys and plains, the trails and places where you could see the skyline of the city. It was wonderful, although the tinge of guilt stung at my soul. It's gonna be over soon. And I can't stop it.

It's been bothering me since I've gotten here, I know that you have another that you admire, and I'm just the other. I didn't want to ruin the mood with this harsh reality. Let me live in my dreamworld. You took me to the nice eateries near the GUN base down here. I enjoyed the things I seen. Of course I've been to as many of these bases as you have, we both work for them after all. We laughed, and we talked about the good old days with the others. Of course you always remained indifferent about them. I know you better though, you loved those guys just as much as they loved you. I brag about the good fortune I've come into since you left, but in reality, I've been feeling pain. It hurt my heart that you had to go so far...and that you had to be in love with someone else. I wish I had of spoken up first.

It was getting late, I was going to stay in a hotel, but you insisted I could stay with you for the night. I was relieved, I didn't want to be alone tonight, after all, that's not what I came for. I looked into your room, you always did keep your areas and living space clean when we roomed together, and I was grateful for that. Although, I didn't mind playing housewife. I hate to admit that I feel alone without you, as long as you live you'll never here it come from my mouth. I smirk as I think about how I would die before it happens, and you'll live on wondering if I did feel lonely. I know its not on your priority though, you are pretty self-fish after all, its in your nature to think of yourself.

You helped me put up my bags in your closet. I stretched and ask where I could take a shower? You showed me where everything was and I went to clean as you sat. I came back in the lingerie I bought for the occasion. Taking off my towel I revealed to you the body that I spent months trying to tone, not for training, but for the male prospective. My curves were covered in lace and hearts, a white and pink corset and white thigh-his. What was the need in the matching thong, they would come off anyway. I looked at you and sighed at bit, as you looked at my body. You felt the lust and my scent wafted around the room. My hair was still a bit damp but dry enough to lay down. I watch as you reach out to me and I inhale deeply, getting myself ready mentally when you stop and put your hand down.

"Do you really want to do this...?"

The question came out as clear as day, but I didn't understand what was said. It's what I came here for...I came so I could relieve your tension, and fill that hole inside myself, the hole that eroded in my heart when you left, when you fell in love with another. I...came here to...please...

"I came here to please you!"

I wanted to eat my words, to delete them and blow up the evidence, like I did on my missions. Why did I say what I was thinking! I felt your rubies glisten with distaste and stare at me. The stare for the first time, made me feel ashamed as I subconsciously held my arms over my exposed areas, my taut nipples were resting again. My aroused state dissipated at that moment and I knew why. I don't want it to end. I know it will, I'm scared it can't end, but I can't stop it.

"Why won't you talk Rouge..."

"It's nothing...."

"Clearly it is..."

"Clearly your not listening, I said it's nothing. Now come on let's.."

You were already close to me by the time I looked up, your breath was already beating down on my neck, the soft hairs standing on end as you walked around my body and tilted my chin upward to meet your gaze again. I closed my eyes. Let's just get this over with...I want it quick and painless...

"Rouge...I'm sorry..."

"Don't..."

I can't let you feel at fault for my emotion, after all, I'm still a lady. I'm gonna be emotional, I can't help it sometimes. You'll be the only one, the only one to know, to see me...cry.

"If you would just tell me what's wrong, Rouge...Rouge are you...?"

"I never said...I was invincible, hun...."

Diamond droplets ran down my cheeks, I hung my head in disgust. I just couldn't keep it in could I? I said I would wait till I was on the tour bus...in the bathroom. Where no one would want to go. I could cry my eyes out there. I felt you wrap your arms around my shaking body and I cried into your fur. My ears were folded, my wings folded tightly. I wish I could curl up in a ball. I forced myself to speak.

"Don't...you understand?"

You let go to see my face, makeup was slightly smudged., but that didn't matter. The sincere look in your eyes showed me that you would understand. But I really am not sure, you are an agent. You could always lie to me, to make me feel better. Would you do that to me?

"Rouge...what do you mean?"

"After these days, I'll never see you again...you'll move on with your life, I'll go back to mine...we'll be strangers again..."

You shook his head and I looked at you puzzled at your reaction. It made me angry. So angry.

"That's not true, we'll always be able to talk to each other..."

"Shadow...don't you get it? You have someone now! We can never see each other after this night...you'll be under suspicion if you talk to me anymore..we...can't....."

My mind conflicted with thoughts, I wanted to make you mine for tonight. I thought it would be easy. I thought it wouldn't that bad. I thought it wouldn't hurt.

"Rouge...."

You looked down at me, you looked as though you are feeling the pain as well. You could be feigning the true emotions in your heart. I didn't know anymore, I'm too distraught to tell. I came all the way here to fuck you, to make myself feel better, to make you feel better, to not be lonely anymore. I try to suck it up and I swipe my tear-stained cheeks quickly as I look off with a determined neutral face.

"It's alright, lets just do this okay..."

"You owe me nothing you know...you don't have to do this..."

"I want to....I do...What I don't want, is for you to treat me like shit afterwards."

I stood up and looked you in the eyes, my aquamarine eyes threatened to spill rivers of tears, but I held it in.

"I want you as my own, I can't have you as my own, so I will have you for this night only...and I want you to treat me as such..."

Pushing out of your embrace and laying on the bed in a sultry way, I look to you expectantly.

"I know you don't love me...but I want you to act like you do. Let me know the reason why I'll be crying every single night for you."

"How do you know that I don't love you..."

Fury rumbled in my blood and made it boil, I wanted to lash out but all I could say to you was...

"Stop lying....you know why....it's because your with him....."

You look at me with wide eyes, and then down at the floor. I feel disgusted by your reaction, like you didn't know, like there is something wrong. You'll be happy for the rest of you life you know that, your with the one that you love. I will never have the privilege, because the one I love...is being taken by another.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore...just fuck me...I wanted to make love to you...but I don't want to end up on one of those human talk shows...."

The sentence was dripping with malice, as I held up a pack of new condoms I bought. You looked at me and I saw the famous frown that you wear to intimidate. You should know, as long as I've known you, I will never be intimidated by that.

"I won't..."

"What?"

Don't make this a waste of time....don't make this not worth my while....

"I won't just fuck you....you're better than that...."

It was my turn to be shocked as I looked to you and you came closer to me. So what, were you going to rape me? Would that be better? It doesn't matter, I can take the pain...I just want to know what I'm going to miss. I see you walk to me and I prepare myself mentally again, taking in a deep breath and you take my hand, with the condom box and open the box. You put the box down and look to me. The box is open, but you didn't take anything out. The moonlight was shinning through the blinds and it looked odd as you turned off the lights. Stripes of moonlight decorated your face grimly. Like bars in a prison. As if you were my warden, and I were your prisoner, I awaited my fate. Would you send me to solitude without one last romp? My lids lowered completely and I felt your hands wrap around my waist. I look back at you as we start to lay back on the soft bed together, my tan flesh against your warm dark fur. Turning completely towards your body I look at you with questioning eyes, my hands idly rubbing the soft white fur on your chest.

"I told you before, when we talked that I wanted someone I could just hold onto."

"Shadow...I..."

"When your ready, we will do this...but I think that we should wait until you want to do it..."

My lids slowly lower and I felt myself slowly feel the effects of the long day we had. Maybe I am just tired. Yawning a bit, I try to mumble to you a bit of protest, but I find that you've already fallen asleep. Heh, what's the point now? Smiling, I close my eyes completely. Maybe it won't bother me so much tomorrow.

Morning light was peeking through the shutter shades at your window. I had been staring at the rays of light for a while now, I already glanced over to your digital clock. 8:00am. It's Saturday. I'm glad that you don't have any assignments today. Sunday I'll have to go back...You still slumber, I touch your muzzle slowly and nuzzle you briefly before starting to sit up when I feel a slight tug.

"Where are you going so fast, hm?"

I didn't even think you were up, playing possum I suppose.

"When did you get up?"

"About 6, you looked like you had a bad dream, I've never seen you scrunch up your face like that Rouge."

I giggled and pinched his nose teasingly.

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"Because you look cute when your sleeping..."

Your always so honest. I remember when it used to scare me, that if I asked you the wrong question, you would tell me exactly what I wouldn't want to hear. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I remember asking you once that if you had to choose between your future mate and me, who would you choose. The answer tore at me, and I couldn't do anything but respect your wishes. I suppose that's why I'm so jaded now. I shifted in your arms, my tail swaying lazily as I look to the ceiling.

"Shadow....today just think of me as your own...and treat me as such...ok?"

"You said this the night before..."

"Yes, so?"

"So...don't I already treat you as my own, regardless of the situation?"

My ears lower a bit and I sit up abruptly. Getting off the bed I walk to your closet to get my suitcase. Stopping in mid rant I look back at you and see those crimson pools staring back at me. Walking back to you I straddle your waist and start kissing you passionately. You look back at me at wide eyes at my sudden advance. They slowly lower and I open my own to stare into yours. I was testing you...I wanted to see, are you really treating me as your own.

Your hands idly caress my hips and I ground my lower body against yours, the friction making me slowly shiver as moisture builds from my core. You grunt lowly and squeeze my hips as you feel the small drops of dew drop on your unsheathed member with each movement. I gained control of our passionate dueling, and I explore your mouth, licking and tasting everywhere from your sharp fangs to softly licking your gums. I continue to tease and explore. My bare hands run through your fur, my tail wagging lazily as I reach your ears and rub the base of both softly.

As sudden as I came to you though, I pull away and look at your face, slowly reading your features. Your horny and flustered appearance makes me want to continue more than anything, and my body aches in want to continue the pleasure. My ears twitch as I heard your lustful panting and your gloved hands holding my smooth skinned body.

"You want this Shadow?"

"Hell yea..."

The husky tone in your deep voice serves to turn me on even more, and I gaze at you with half- lidded eyes.

Jumping off of your body briskly, I look back with a knowing smirk, sauntering my way back to my suitcase again. I feel the heat from your eyes as you stare at the back of my head, and I knew that you were mad. Or rather, sexually frustrated.

"Playing games are we?"

"That's how I know....you can never treat me as your own..."

I turned to you, with my hands firmly planted on my hips. I know we were in the heat of the moment, I knew I had you in the palm of my hand. Another thing that I knew, was that in that very moment you thought of me as only pussy. Free, tight, untainted pussy, and not the one that loves you. I wonder, if I even let you get as far as to fuck me, if you would even say my name, or would you instead say his? Would it make a difference? Pussy is pussy, ass is ass right? You sit up and look at me with a bored expression, or is it annoyance? Heh, with you I can't tell.

"Rouge, your assuming again..."

"Am I?"

I look to you with a coy expression. Of course I would never admit that I am playing dumb, I rather enjoy this test. You start to get up and in split-second, I feel your hands wrapping around my waist from behind. I feel your hands running across my flesh slowly as it sends goosebumps down my spine and I can't help the low moan that escapes my lips. Your tan muzzle reaches up to my left ear and moist, hot breath tickles it when you speak

"You know the saying Rouge, assuming makes an ass out of you...."

Your deep voice makes me shiver inwardly, as I try to stifle the reaction from the outside. Unfortunatly, you feel my slight tremble. You've always know my weakness when it comes to your voice, especially when you hold me close. A slight whisper could melt me faster that the lava in Lava Reef Zone. I pout in my mind, I was controlling the game until now....I have to gain the upper hand again. I look back at you with a neutral face and reply with malice.

"I'm not assuming that you wanted my pussy just now? Am I right? Is that how your gonna treat your boyfriend? Like a walking, talking sex toy?"

You chuckle lowly and I feign a frown for emphasis. I feel your hands still traveling the rise of my hips and curvature of my toned behind, grabbing it softly and giving a hard squeeze, growling playfully into my ear.

"I know what your trying to do...and its not going to work....besides I can smell it..."

I giggle to myself, I know that you would see right through me, maybe the lust makes you see through my ruse more easily. Either way, I didn't have time to contemplate as you swing me around, my ample chest pressing against your muscular one. Your right hand slowly travels up my thigh, gripping it and raising it to meet your waist. I comply with a cute smirk and lick your cheek gently.

"Cheater...."

"It's not cheating if you give me the cheats beforehand you know...."

I feel you roll your hips, the heated friction of my exposed sex rubs against your shaft, protected only by your sheath. A small whimper escapes my lips and you cover them with your own, licking them tentatively for permission. I comply and I hardly notice your hands as it travels down my thigh. The movement was so quick I could bare catch my breath. I felt my body being laid down on the bed once again as you continue to dominate the kiss. I suppose I could question your more later.

Grinding against me, I feel your thick length prodding my entrance softly, my juices coating the tip. I felt my blush heating my face as I glance down and then into your eyes. You pull away from my mouth, much to my disappointment and look back at me with a smirk.

"I want you...."

"Not yet...I haven't tasted all of you yet..."

I was surprised, and yet so aroused, I wanted to give you my all right then and there. However, that would mean you would win the game

"No....I want to taste you first..."

Clamping my legs around you, I flip us over so that you would be on your back as I sinked downward toward your throbbing member. It never ceases to amaze me how many times I've wanted to take it into my mouth. Even as I started to lap at it slowly, I smiled to myself as I remembered when I saw it for the first time. Dragging my hot tongue across it, I reach the bell-shaped hood and nibble at it briefly before enclosing my mouth over the length slowly. I smile inwardly as you grunt and pulse in my mouth. I start to slowly bobble up and down, swirling my tongue around your shaft as you look at me with those crimson eyes. I feel you reach down and rub my ears softly as I continue and I hear you whisper my name. It's the sweetest sound I've ever heard...

_Until we meet again_

**So...did you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want to kill me for making such a weird triangle pairing?! Meh...don't send me any emails just review and feed my inner cookie monster that lovers review...also...LunaMiakoda would love to hear your reviews! Read "War Makes Everything Sweeter"! And please support this series...BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPEH!!! **

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**PS "A Matter of Trust" thats a fucking awesome story dude...AND "HE IS MY MASTER" IS THE GREATEST!**


	2. Memories

**LovelyBubbles07- **Well ok...now that I got some of the setup out of the way...its time to hear Sonic on this matter..I put this story in the Sonadow section for a reason right?...and trust me...the sex in this will be way hotter than anything you've ever read...

Sorry Shadouge fans...your lemon has come to a halt...don't worry I'll bring it back...

Disclaimer: I've never owned Sonic and co...like I've never done a Sonadow...

SO PLEASE GO EASY ON MEH! SQUEEEE!

**A Rainy Day in May **

**Memories**

**Sonic's Point of View**

I have been tossing and turning in my bed all night. This sudden shiver that runs down my spine, I couldn't ignore the feeling. I know you said you would be coming back soon after this mission. But with you being there, how long could it take? I wish I could lay here and just not think about it. The fight we had before you left. It wasn't even about anything important, it was so stupid. I didn't clean my shoes off when I walked in. They weren't even dirty, I just forgot to put on my slippers in the house. I've forgotten countless times, but you never got mad until now. You made it seem like it was a really big deal. I can't help but have suspicions about that. Why did you blow up? What made you want to start the mission so early. I know I get on your last nerve sometimes, but isn't that how we work?

Maybe I was fooling myself, but the night before, you were completely different. Those eyes, which burned into my being since the moment I met you, soften as you kissed me. You held my body close and gripped hard when I pleased you. Every time you said my name...it was the sweetest sound I could ever hear. At that moment I felt myself. I wanted you near again, even if you got mad at me. Just to feel your touch, to taste your body, to feel you inside of me again. I can admit it is an addiction, one that I wasn't ready for in the beginning. I denied it. I even fought against it. However, I couldn't stay away from you.

It's the speed, or maybe its the way you look when you come out of the shower. The way your nose twitches in annoyance when I reply with a smart-ass remark. The way you stood up to fight the unknown countless times, without the slightest hint of fear. My ears flatten, thinking of the moments that you came to me battered and bruised. Yet, you still wanted to go back, just to finish what you started. Even though you never asked for my help, I came. We'd always make it a game, or rather, I would and you would follow suit, reluctantly. You'd always roll your eyes when I did my victory dance, and you would smirk when you won. We'd go our separate ways in front of the crowds, but meet up later. Those nights we spent together, were the only times I would be satisfied with being second.

Who knew that two loners could come together like this? I was friends with everyone, and yet no one. My life was devoted to saving others, while yours was devoted to finding your past. You pushed people away, assuming that they would not understand your hardships. It just took someone to listen to you, someone who is just as different. Who is admired and yet feared. Someone like me.

I writhed in the sheets again, pulling them up to my head as I look over to the nightstand. Through the sheets, I saw that the clock was blinking. Must be a power outage. I didn't bother setting it, I knew that I would get up at 7:00 sharp, for my morning run. I remember getting up for the first time and seeing you already had a plate of food waiting for me. That's the day I found out that you always woke up an hour before, always one step ahead. Sighing I pulled the covers down from my head and turned over to the side. I looked out of the window to the moonlight skies, and watched the stars shine. I couldn't help missing you, you made my life so much better.

So if you love me and me only, why did you storm out that day? It wasn't normal grumpy Shadow...you were serious. It's been a week, and you haven't called me. I've been longing for your touch for hours. If the mission was running long you would have at least chaos controlled to the house to tell me. The shiver down my spine, its been happening since you left. What's going on? I've never seen you act this way. I toss the sheets to the left of me and I stare at the ceiling, my left ear flicks in the air as I think. It just doesn't add up.

A bright flash of light, and the feeling in my fur, like electricity. A smile teases my lips and I feel a sense of calming wash over me. I knew that you would eventually come back, you just like to worry me I guess. You would be the only one, even though I know you can take care of yourself. Getting out of bed quickly, I rush over to the mirror and clean myself up a bit. Taming the messy quills and checking my breath a bit, I nod to the unknown audience and hop back into the bed, feigning sleep. I leave my left eye cracked open a bit, watching you sneak inside the room and cautiously lay down your shoes and gloves to the side wall.

I grumble to myself, did you really think you could walk in and just crawl into bed, unannounced? Your left ear swivels to the left, hearing my feigned grunts of sleep and you smirk. "Sonic, I know your up..."

Tossing the sheets from the bed off of me, I look up at you with an annoyed glare.

"Look who decided to show up...Didn't think to call?"

I watched as you walk slowly towards the end of the bed and sit on the edge. Your hands grip the end of the bed and you hang your head low.

"I...didn't mean to make you worry."

Surprise and confusion flow through my mind by hearing those words, but I remained ever stubborn. I wanted to prove my point, dammit!

"Oh, feeling guilty eh Stripes? Should have known the faker would be a douche about something so.."

"I'm sorry..."

Rarity. A moment that made me stop, mid rant over how childish I thought you were being. It almost made me seem like I was the one hurting you and not the other way around. I exhale and crawl up to you, wrapping my arms around your hunched over form and I whisper.

"Its ok...I'm sorry too. I just thought you did it because you were still mad over the shoes thing."

You looked over your shoulder and your eyes seemed to hold the world's pain. I'd never thought I would see that look in your eyes again, not since you coming to terms with Maria's death.

"Sonic, I love you....but I lost it. I promise you, I will never let that happen again."

Turning to me fully and your arms encircled my body with a tight hug. It was almost unusual, seeing such a cold and stern being, show affection. I smiled and kissed you on the cheek before pulling away.

"I missed you, in more ways than one."

You looked up briefly and hesitated before answering. The shocked look, it must have been a very hard mission for you to react in that way. Odd. You then grinned deviously and I knew what that meant.

"I'll tell you later. Right now...I would like to see how many ways you've missed me."

I grinned, it was exactly what I was hoping for you to say. To taste you again, to tease you, and bring you to the brink. It was almost sinful. My tail wagged happily as you slowly pushed me back onto the bed, your form looming over my own. It started out with simple kisses and nibble fingers combing through my fur. My un-gloved hands moved through onyx fur, your claws scratched my ears. The shutters your body made when I tease your lower quills and tail furthered my excitement. Angry red marks were made on your body, although mine could be seen more clearly as we claim each others throats in wild lust. Rolling around, we each fought for control, planning on making the other weak, even though we were so evenly match. A knee grounded against your rapidly growing length. A forced cry rang from my lips as you roughly dragged up my thigh, licking my chest in feral passion. Our lips met in a battle, tongues fiercely dominating for control, it took no time at all to submit to your powerful muscle. I sucked on it and bite your lip, fighting to keep from moaning in abandon, at least, not yet.

Your left hand had found my length, not as thick but as long as your own, and proceeded to tease the flesh with scratches and tingling rubs. You lower body grounded us together, the friction of skin rubbing on sensitive skin overwhelming me. I tossed over, putting you on your back to nip and suck on your body. You grunted and snarled in reply, your dominance being left for the moment to enjoy what I could give you. I grinned as I rolled my hips back and thrust forward, our lengths receiving the jolt of torturous pleasure as I teased your nipples. Kissing downward, I reach your staff, watching it pulse and the weeping tip cover your head in a glistening juice. I lap it up eagerly before sending your entire rod into my mouth, coating it with my moist lubrication. I start slowly, bobbling slowly to keep you from tipping over to quickly, and I slowly pump the half that I cannot swallow whole. I watch your eyes, flame in desire and need for me, I touch myself, slowly pumping as I continue my process. Throwing my head back and forth in a fluid motion, I push you in further with each entry, my tongue acting as a barrier to my throat, you twitch as you feel yourself reaching nirvana.

However, I cease my actions and look at you with a feeling of lust.

"I want to feel you coat me, inside..."

Knowing my intentions, you sit up and flip my onto my back, and I look at you with a loving glance. Licking your fingers slowly, you press them down onto my chest. The trail of saliva flows from the fingers down from my neck, then my peach-furred chest. It circles around my midsection, teasing my belly, before traveling further down. I shutter inwardly as those two fingers, swirl around the base of my shaft and smooth over the crystalline droplets of my head before traveling back down. My sac is teased and passed over, the smooth line of saliva and my juices dripping to my lower hole. The tight ring of muscles is smoothed over with the mixture before two fingers slowly enter inside. My hips twitch, unwilling to just be filled with the digits, but with something a bit bigger. You scissor and push inside, hitting my most sensitive area gently, as I bite my lip.

"Sh...Shadow...please..."

An groan escapes your lips as you push a bit faster, causing me to buck my hips onto your fingers, my breath hitches, and my mind is taken away with pleasure. As you continue your rough motions, I see you reach up to your moist member and tease my hole as you pull your fingers from it. I can't help but want it rough and fast, I move my hips toward you, pushing you in a bit and you move back, ready to thrust inside.

Suddenly, the sound of a vibration is heard, coming from your sneakers at the corner of the room. I raise up and look at you with a questioning glance as I remember the words to the song that plays from the phone...

* * *

_Tap the rhythm against the floor,_

_To look for another door._

_I am shaking,_

_To the mystery of the night._

_I know there is an easier way,_

_But it is my choice anyway._

_Don't let me waste my time,_

_In futile thinking any more._

_Fated not to be tamed._

_Watch me, I never will lean upon you._

_I can go... by myself._

_

* * *

_

_Until we meet again_

**So** **yeah folks I believe this is the next chapter...if you don't like it and you hate it don't review. If you do like it and you want to review, do that...if you think bunnies are funny give me a honk! By the way..."Fly in the Freedom" is not mine...it is Sonic Adventure 2's which therefore means its SEGA's! Sorry for the long wait...I don't really know if I'm all that talented in the sonadow stuff...but hey...review if you think its worthy.  
**

**Poppin' Out **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**PS...next time...its Shadow's turn...!  
**


End file.
